Fiestas de disfraces
by carlos.juan.ad
Summary: que pasara cuando naruto valla a la fiesta de ino y tenga que tener una que disfraces además tendrá que una conversación muy importa con sakura
1. Fiesta de disfraces (12-13 07:43:51)

Espero que esta pequeña historia les agrade contara con al menos dos capitulos

Renuncia de derechos de autor: naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a masashi kishimoto.

 **Capitulo 1**

-hola frente de marquesina anuncio ino

-hola ino cerda, como te va que a pasado

-¿Qué ha pasado? eso te preguntó a ti desde la invasión a la aldea no te e vuelto a ver y cuéntame que sucedió, sasuke kun como derrotó a ese demonio de arena, enserio que suerte tienes seguro sasuke te salvo de ese demonio

\- o ye yo puedo cuidarme sola pensó la peli rosa, bueno de echó no me acuerdo muy bien de todo cuándo esa cosa me ataco me atrapó en su arena y que de inconsciente, pero se que sasuke kun no me salvo dijo sakura recordando cuándo fue a darle las gracias al peli negro por salvarla y este le respondió que no fue el si no naruto que desarrollo una fuerza inmensa que pudo derrotar a ese mostró de arena

-Enserio entonces ¿quien fue? Debe ser un shinobi muy fuerte ya que ni sasuke kun pudo derrotar a la arena, digo por algo sasuke fue el novato del año en la academia

-bueno para tu información fue naruto el que me salvo

-Queee naruto exclamó ino sorprendida

\- sakura asintió no se por que te sorprende tanto

-bueno si naruto se ve que se ha vuelto muy fuerte, pero tanto para derrotar a ese demonio es sorprendente, ni pensar que hace unos meses fue el último de la clase, creo ni nosotras dos unidas ahora podríamos llegarle a dar un buen golpe, bueno tal vez de ti se dejaría que le pegaras y sakura se ruborizó un poco de la pena

Ya es un secreto a voces que el rubio tiene sentimientos por la pelirosa, no solo era como decía su nombre con gran felicidad cada vez que la veía y ese su fijó cariñosos que le añadía a su nombre, también como se ponía cuándo sakura se sentía inferior tratando de siempre apoyar la, y como mas de una vez a arriesgaba su vida por salvarla, y como se dejaba golpearse por ella muchos pensaría que es masoquismo pero el rubio sabia que así es como sakura le mostraba que se preocupaba por el

-sakura creo que si el puede volver se fuerte nosotras y bien no crees

Mientras sakura asentía con entusiasmo, es sorprendente como ese Rubio cabeza hueca podía impulsar lo mejor década persona que lo conocía dando valor y esperanza como pudo comprobar en la primera fase del examen chunin de como sus palabras inspiraban y daban valor a los jóvenes genin y incluso a ella, pensó sakura

-bueno sakura dejando ese tema de naruto de lado también vine hablarte de mi fiesta de cumpleaños ¿es pero que no te hallas olvidado verdad?

-claro que no respondió rápidamente sakura moviendo las manos pero la verdad es que con todo lo sucedido con la invasión la muerte del hokage y viendo de cómo naruto esto último le afectó de gran manera, además podía sentir que sasuke cada ves se alejaba mas de ellos, y el cumpleaños de ino era lo último que le preocupaba a la pelirosa

-bueno es mañana por la noche y es de temática dijo la rubia con entusiasmo

-¿de temática? A que te refieres cuestionó la pelirosa

-bueno para que lo entiendas es una fiesta de disfraces tienes que venir disfrazada

Sakura pensó solo a ino se le ocurre una fiesta así en estos momentos

-a bueno dijo sakura

-y sakura también invita a sasuke kun tal ves acepte si tu se lo dices ya que siempre que lo invitó a una de mis fiestas se niega, a también a naruto

-esta bien

Al siguiente día el equipo siete están haciendo su entrenamiento rutinario con kakashi, cuando terminaron el entrenamiento sakura se acerco a sasuke para invitarlos a la fiesta de ino

-sasuke kun es para invitarte a la fiesta de ino será divertido y así podremos mejorar nuestra convivencia en equipo dijo sakura con una sonrisa

-no gracias tengo mejores cosas que hacer, que celebrar algo tan inútil

naruto al escucharla conversación instintivamente se alejó de ellos ya que no quería incomodar a sakura, además para quedarse ni que lo fueran a invitar de todas maneras

Sakura no siguió insistiendo con sasuke ya que sabía que el pelinegro nunca iba a esos eventos pero salió de sus pensamientos al notar como naruto se alejaba de ellos eso era raro normal mente siempre se despedía con un gestó de alegría, o gritando algo o abecés le pedía una cita antes de ir se, sakura corrió y llamó al rubio para llamar su atención el cual rápidamente voltio para ver a la pelirosa

-que pasa sakura chan

-era para invitarte a la fiesta de disfraces de ino

El rubio alzó una ceja confundido a naruto nunca lo habían invitado a una fiesta de esas, y no se podía decir que era amigo de ino ya que casi ni se hablaban en la academia así que le parecía raro que lo invitarán a algo así

-te pasa algo naruto te veo raro, bueno mas de lo usual dijo esto último con una leve sonrisa la pelirosa

-a no me pasa nada sakura chan es que nunca me habían invitado y menos estado en un evento de esos deberás dijo el rubio con algo de pena

-enserio naruto nunca as estados en una fiesta y que hay de tu cumpleaños

En cuanto esto último el rubio agachó su cabeza lo cual sakura recordó que naruto es huérfano y siempre ha estado solo y ella misma se reprendió por su ignorancia

-bueno naruto seguro te divertirás dijo sakura para cambiar de tema vamos naruto no me digas que no

-esta bien sakura chan tengo que ¿llevar algo? Preguntó el rubio

-no te preocupes por eso la fiesta es en el complejo yamanaka a las siete nos vemos a ya naruto dijo la pelirosa mientras se retirada

Naruto suspiro como decirle que no a esos ojos jade que tanto le gustaban mas con esa linda cara y ese hermoso pelo rosado y para peor esa sonrisa que adornaba su lindo rostro ella le podría pedir que cual quiere cosa a un si eso lo lastimaba a el y a un así aceptarían si pensarlo dos veces, pero el rubio salió de sus pensamientos cuando cedió cuenta fiesta de disfraces yo no tengo ningún disfraz el rubio se alarmó cuando vio a kakashi que estaba tan sumergido en su lectura que no cedió cuenta de lo que paso

-kakashi sensei dijo naruto

El peliplata lo miro con su único ojo visible mientras volteaba su cabeza para prestarle a atención a su estudiante

-que paso naruto respondió kakashi con vos despreocupada

-a bueno lo que pasa es que sakura chan me invito a una fiesta de disfraces pero yo no tengo ningún disfraz era para saber si usted tiene algún disfraz que me pueda prestar respondió naruto con algo de nervios

Kakashi pensó un rato y recordó cuándo la esposa de su antiguo sensei estaba cumpliendo años y como los obligó a todos a celebrar con un disfraz de zorro según ella se veían adorables y que ha demás ella misma los había echo para cada uno a su medida todavía recuerda como tuvieron que pasar toda la noche con ese disfraz y como su compañera de equipo junto a la esposa de su sensei no dejaban de tomarse fotos con el y su otros compañero es que ni su sensei se escapaba pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando el rubio le llamo la atención

-naruto creo que si tengo uno y creo que te va gustar dijo kakashi tocándole el hombro a naruto cuando desaparecían en un remolino de hojas

unos minutos después naruto vio que ya no estaban en un campo de entrenamiento si no al frente de una gran casa de madera

-Donde estamos kakashi sensei

-estamos en mi casa naruto

-espera un momento ahora que me acuerdo ésas hojas así fue como usted llego con sasuke en la ultima fase del examen shunin verdad

-a bueno su es un jutsu muy útil

\- si puede hacer eso por que siempre llegas tarde cuestionó naruto

-eso no importa ahora entremos quieres el disfraz no

-si deberás

-Entonces entra debe estar en la cochera

Naruto asintió y los dos fueron ala cochera donde naruto pudo ver muchos cosas viejas como una pequeña espada rota, una mascara de perro ANBU, entre otras cosas así que estuvieron un rato buscando entra cajas asta que vio una foto donde aparecía kakashi mas joven probablemente de su edad con un disfraz de zorrito junto a una niña Castaña que también llevaba un disfraz de zorro al otro lado también otro niño pelinegro con otro disfraz de zorrito y atrás a parecían un hombre de pelirubio igual que el también con un disfraz de zorro y al lado una mujer de pelo rojo brillante también con un disfraz de zorro, en sí parecían unos padres con sus con sus crías una gran familia de zorros, naruto sonrió al ver lo tierna que es la foto pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando kakashi lo llamo dejo la foto donde la encontró y fue donde kakashi que tenia un disfraz de zorrito que parecía perfecto para el, naruto le agradeció a kakashi y se retiró para su apartamento a probarse el disfraz, kakashi sonrió y miro al cielo de seguro tus padres estarían tan orgullosos de ti así de como yo lo estoy


	2. zorrito

**Renuncia de derechos de autor: naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a masashi kishimoto.**

 **Capitulo 2**

Mientras sakura estaba ayudando a ino a decorar para su fiesta con globos, festones y muchas decoraciones, sakura tenía que admitir que ino aplicaba todo su buen gusto y su perfeccionismo en este tipo de cosas y es muy buena en ello

-bueno sakura creo que es hora de cambiarnos

La pelirosa asintió y las dos fueron al cuarto de ino donde las dos se colocaron sus disfraces tiempo después las dos salieron ino esta disfraza de gato con unas orejas de gato y vestido negro que hacia resaltar su figura con una correa larga que aparentaba una cola y unos marcas de bigotes echas con maquillaje se veía muy linda y por otro lado sakura tiene una capucha que tiene orejas de conejo y el mismo buzo que tiene la forma de un conejo blanco con unos pantalones blancos y por de tras una cola de algodón que le daba un toque enserio muy tierno

Ya había pasado media hora y sakura esta buscando a su rubio compañero pero no lo encontraba ya había venido muchas personas algunas las conocía como a sus compañeros de generación como kiba, hinata, shikamaru entre otros todos tenían disfraces diferentes, pero la mayoría de personas no las conocía, pero ella esta concentrada en buscar a su Rubio amigo pero no lo veía por ningún lado ya se estaba comenzando a preguntar si el rubio vendría no pero su compañero cabeza hueca baka nunca mentía, pero ella podía sentir como algunos yamanaka jóvenes la miraban se sintió algo incómoda cuando unos de ellos se le acerco ofreciéndole bailar ella rápidamente se negó, pero el yamanaka insistió tomándole la mano mientras sakura forcejeo y se liberarse del agarre, cuando otra persona la tomo la otra mano y la jalo para que lo siguiera la pelirosa iba a resistirse pero vio ese pelo rubio brillante y esos zafiros tan profundos y se dejo guiar asta que los dos pararon a fuera en el patio trasero del complejo yamanaka

-lo siento sakura chan pero no se me ocurrió otra manera de alejarte de esas personas

Naruto dijo eso último con algo de rabia y sakura lo noto

-baka respondió la pelirosa algo divertida

Sakura se fijo mejor en el rubio y noto su disfraz de zorrito con una capucha que tiene forma de orejas de zorro y una cola esponjosa, además con esos lindos ojos zafiros y esas tres marcas que portaba naruto lo hacia parecer realmente tierno, enserio ese es el disfraz perfecto para naruto pensó sakura

El rubio se incómodo un poco por la mirada que le dedicada sakura y no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando tomo mas atención al disfraz de conejito en serio parece muy tierna pensó el rubio

-que bonito lugar no sakura dijo el rubio para romper el momento incómodo

El patio esta lleno de flores de todo tipo a demás que a opinión del rubio esta muy buen cuidado con muchos a adornos y arreglos florales

-a si el clan yamanaka también es por su gusto del cuidado y cultivó de flores además de sus jutsus mentales claro

-aaa no lo sabia

-por que no me sorprende baka

-sakura chan por que eres tan mala dijo naruto fingiendo un puchero

Sakura se rio por los gestos tan infantiles de su compañero, pero noto como alguien los miraban, mejor dicho lo miraban, pudo ver como unas chicas miraban a naruto como un bocadillo, sakura no sabia por que pero ahora tenia una gran rabia contra el rubio y hizo lo mejor que así cuándo el rubio la sacaba de quicio, le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza, ella no sabia por que pero ese baka siempre la hacia sacar la de quiso

-por que me pegaste sakura chan dijo un rubio en el piso sobándose la cabeza

-por baka respondió la haruno

Ino no pudo evitar sonreír su amiga siempre mostraba su verdadera personalidad con su carácter explosivo cuándo el pelirubio esta presente, sakura puede decir que es por que naruto la hace enojar, pero ino sabe que el es el único además de ella que pone así a la pelirosa de ese modo, ino no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia cuando se le ocurrió una manera de molestar a su amiga, uno se dirigió a los músicos de la fiesta

-hola chicos me pueden hacer un favor

-claro señorita que seria

-pueden tocar una canción lenta y romántica por favor dijo ino

Mientras tanto naruto y sakura estaban hablando amena mente cuando comenzaron a escuchar una canción lenta y romántica y los dos vieron como poco a poco las personas comenzaron a bailar la canción, y las miradas jades y zafiro se cruzaron pero ninguno se movía asta que escucharon una voz

-hola naruto cuando llegaste preguntó ino

Los genin suspiraron gracias a que ino rompió ese momento incómodo

-aaa bueno no hace mucho respondió el Rubio

-ustedes dos no van a bailar, a por cierto naruto te vez adorable dijo ino guillándole un ojo de manera muy coqueta

-aaa bueno gracias respondió naruto con un leve sonrojó

Sakura miraba a su amiga con puro en fado como se atreve hablarle así a su naruto, mientras iner sakura golpeaba una muñeca de la rubia, espera desde cuándo es mi naruto pensó sakura bueno eso no importa, demás el muy baka le seguía el juego

-vamos naruto dijo sakura o mas bien gruñendo

Sakura le tomo de la mano a naruto arrastrando hace quien sabe donde mientras ino sonreía pensando funcionó

-sakura chan adonde vamos

Sakura se de tuvo cuando noto que habían salido del complejo yamanaka, pero que estoy haciendo por que me puse así que me pasa, sakura miro de a naruto que esta tumbado en el piso con una mirada en blanco

-naruto estas bien dijo sakura algo avergonzada

-si estoy bien deberás, sakura chan, por cierto sakura chan hay algo quiero preguntar

\- que pasa naruto dijo la pelirosa con una ceja levantada con Confucio

-que te pasa hace semanas que te vez mal preguntó el rubio con mirada seria

-a no me pasa nada naruto creo que solo estoy algo estresada ya sabes por todo lo que paso en los exámenes chunin

-pues sabes acompáñame

-adonde dijo sakura con algo de desconfianza

-confía en mi dijo el rubio tendiéndole la mano a sakura con una de sus características sonrisas

Sakura tomo la mano del Rubio, y los dos se dirigieron al monte hokage justos en la cabeza del cuarto, y los dos shinobis se sentaron era raro a pesar de que el monte hokage es un lugar muy conocido por todos casi nunca había personas que se detuvieran a visitarlo incluso ella que vive todo su vida en la aldea de la hoja era la primera vez que se sienta en alguna de las cabezas de los hokage solo a naruto se le ocurría usar tal monumento como miradero pensó la pelirosa, mientras naruto decía

-sakura chan vengó aquí cuando estoy estrado o tengo algún problema siempre me calma este lugar tal vez a ti también te funcione

Sakura contempló la vista que ofrecía el lugar, se puede ver toda la aldea desde este lugar además que también se puede contemplar el cielo que en ese momento esta lleno de estrellas

-es hermoso murmuró sakura, sabes naruto gracias

-a sakura chan esto no es nada

-no solo por mostrarme este lugar si no por todo, por salvar me de la arena, en la segunda prueba de los exámenes chunin, en el puente, por siempre estar hay cuándo te necesitó dándome todo tu apoyó por eso gracias naruto

-a sakura chan no tienes que agradecerme por nada eres mi compañera además eres una de las personas mas importantes para mi respondió el rubio mirando al cielo estrellado

Sakura se sonrojó leve mente y voltio la cara para que naruto no lo notara

-naruto ¿crees que soy un estorbó?

-claro que no respondió naruto con seriedad

-pero siempre tengo que ser rescatada si no eres tu es sasuke kun o kakashi sensei, soy por mucho las débil del equipo dijo sakura al borde de las lágrimas

-mira sakura si tal vez te falta entrenar mas pero eres por mucho la mas inteligente y la que mejor control de chakra entre sasuke y yo además que tienes mucha fuerza lo se de primera mano respondió eso último tocándose la cabeza recordando los golpes que sakura que había dado

-bueno tal vez pero ser inteligente no me ayuda en cuanto un combate ni si quiera se un jutsu además de los que aprendí en la academia, y solo tengo un mejor control chakra porque tengo bajas reservas y so me permite controlarlo mejor que ustedes dos, soy un fracaso de shinobi respondió sakura con la cabeza agachada

-sakura no digas eso yo se tu puedes ser una gran ninja, mira no te sientas mal si cree que sasuke y yo te superamos por el momento, digo sasuke tiene un ojo que prácticamente puede copiar y prevenir movimientos y yo bueno tengo algo que me ayuda, pero yo se que tu podrás e incluso algún día superar nos deberás dijo naruto con una de sus sonrisas

-baka siempre sabes que decir verdad

Pero antes de que el rubio respondieran sakura lo atrapó en un gran abrazo el cual un aturdido naruto correspondió de manera muy torpe

-sabes naruto no he comido nada en todo el día

-el rubio entendió la indirecta y dijo algo nervioso sakura chan quieres ir a una cita con migo al ichiraku ramen

-si respondió sakura con una tierna sonrisa

Mientras naruto saltaba de alegría uno de sus sueños estaba a punto de hacerse realidad

-naruto pero sabes que primero tenemos que cambiarnos no me había dado cuenta que a un tenemos los disfraces, a espera hemos recorrido toda la aldea así vestidos grito sakura

\- mientras naruto palideció por eso las personas se reían en el camino

-NARUTOOOO

Fin

Esperón que les allá gustado esta mini historia trate de a ser la lo mas natural posible me disculpan si cometí algún error en la escritura o la narración es que soy nuevo haciendo estas historias y no soy de escribir mucho


End file.
